Somersault
by myBrandyAlexander
Summary: Dramione songfic. romantic and contains fluff, but sad. please read!


**A dramione songfic to Decoder Ring's Somersault**

Somersault

_I see your breath hanging there_

_Like snow clouds_

_Like snow clouds_

The snow crunched beneath the petit woman's feet in harmony with the soft pattering of a child's footsteps. The child clutched her mother's right hand as tightly as she could with her mitten; in her other mitten she carried two roses, the thick fabric preventing the thorns from piercing her skin.

The woman's left hand was underneath her cloak, balled into a tight fist on her chest.

Had it really been five years? How can time pass so quickly without feeling nauseous?

Her eyes squeezed shut as she let herself sink into her memory.

_Across the valleys_

_The snow falls down_

_Onto my skin_

He was smiling that impish smile he saved for her only. Oh, how she loved to wake up to that smile every morning, feeling his strong arms wrapped securely around her waist, holding her so protectively yet so tenderly.

'Merry Christmas 'Mione,' he said, planting a kiss on her forehead, then another on the tip of her nose, and another on her lips, allowing them to linger there as he ran his fingers through her curls.

'Mmm, Merry Christmas Draco,' she replied groggily, causing his smile to widen against her lips.

'Tired from last night's… activities, are we?' Hermione rolled her eyes. Best not to comment.

'Haha, that's what I thought… So would you like to exchange gifts now?'

'Who said I have something to give to you?' Hermione smirked at her boyfriend's mock-crestfallen expression and deplorable pout.

'You did.'

'But Draco, "tis well to be bereft of promised good,"' Hermione quoted all too sagely for the early morning, earning a glare from Draco.

'Whoever said that is not one of my favourite people right now,' he growled.

'Samuel Taylor Coleridge.'

'Oh. I like his poetry.'

'Do you now?'

'Some of it. Not that poem.'

'I would expect not.' They were silent for a few minutes.

'Would you like to open my present?' Draco asked, with what Hermione could only discern as a hint of nervousness; however, nothing like _her_ voice would be when presenting him with _her_ present.

Hermione nodded excitedly and Draco twisted around to retrieve a small package from his bedside table; Hermione wasn't complaining about the view.

Her small hands hurriedly tore at the red and silver wrapping paper until lying in her now trembling palm was a small lack box.

'Draco?' she whispered, searching his nervous yet loving eyes. His hands, too, were trembling as they pried the box open.

Hermione's jaw swung open and her eyes brimmed with unshed tears as she looked between the beautiful though modest diamond, flanked by two smaller diamonds, and her lover's anxious face.

'Hermione, I know that we are only eighteen and have only been dating for a year, and this is going to sound extremely sappy and effeminate, but I know that I love you and will never stop loving you. You, Hermione Granger, are my life, my hope, my dreams, my future. Will you marry me?'

_In my heart you'll stay_

_In my heart with me_

_In my heart you'll stay_

_In my heart _

_In my heart_

Hermione chocked out a half laugh, half sob.

'Yes,' she whispered, 'Yes, Draco Malfoy, I will marry you.' The most beautiful smile graced his face, mirroring hers; as he swooped down to kiss his fiancée passionately, one hand sliding the ring onto Hermione's ring finger, the other tangled in her curls he loved and appreciated so much now.

Lying breathlessly in each other's embrace, a tangle of limbs, Hermione suddenly remember that she hadn't given Draco his present yet.

'In a way, I was sort of telling the truth earlier,' she informed her fiancé.

'What are you talking about?'

'Your Christmas present. I mean it won't be coming for another eight and a half months or so,' she hinted.

'Oh. Could you tell me what it is then?' He asked hopefully.

'You can work it out. Give me your hand, please.' Draco obligingly gave his fiancée his hand. Smiling, she placed it on her bare stomach.

'Umm, Hermione? I'm not getting it.' Hermione smirked at Draco's confusion and ignorance. Typical male. Inside, she was a nervous wreck. Sure, they were _engaged_, but were they ready for the next step before the first? Her smirk dissipated and uncertainty filled her eyes.

'Draco…I'm pregnant,' she whispered so softly that she thought he didn't hear her. But obviously he did, as the next thing she knew she was being showered in kisses and being gathered up in his arms.

'I love you so much, Hermione. I'll always be yours.'

'I love you too, Draco, and I yours. No one can ever replace you.'

_I miss you when the air is still_

_Though I can hardly feel_

_But with one breath_

_You are here _

_You are here_

'Mummy, look! We're almost there,' the little girl exclaimed, breaking free of her mother's grasp. She ran ahead, her long blond curls bouncing against her back.

'Arabella! Wait for Mummy!' The little girl slowed and turned around, her grey eyes imploring her to catch up. How could she resist those eyes? Hermione shifted her gaze slightly behind those grey eyes, to the grey marble slab covered in snow. Inside her chest, Hermione suddenly felt a void, a great, aching void in her heart, as if it were being torn into pieces and trampled on, again and again. Unchecked tears fell shamelessly from her chocolate brown eyes, trickling down her cheeks and neck as she dropped onto her knees in the snow; her palm was now indented with the shapes of three diamonds.

The memories she could not keep away.

_In my heart you'll stay_

_In my heart with me_

_In my heart you'll stay_

_In my heart _

_In my heart_

'Run, Hermione! I'll hold him off. Go! Now!' Draco yelled at her as she leapt away from a Stunning spell. It was the War everyone had been expecting ever since Voldemort's return; the future of the wizarding world would be determined on the grounds of Hogwarts. Here. Now.

'Draco, I'm not leaving you. I love you.'

'Hermione,' his voice shook with desperation, 'I'm asking you – for our child and me – to protect yourself. Please.' His grey eyes pleaded her; he knew she could never resist them.

Mutely, Hermione nodded, and began stumbling backwards into the Forbidden Forest. Away from her life, her future.

'Remember I love you, Hermione. Always.'

_Out of all the breath in me_

_I keep yours in my heart_

_Out of all the breath in me_

_I keep yours in my heart_

Hermione's body started to shake on the ground, as Draco's last words to her reverberated around her head so clearly, as if he said them that morning. Deep, gut-wrenching sobs whacked her body until two small hands rested onto her shoulders and Arabella's small body filled her lap.

'Oh Draco,' Hermione thought, 'I miss you so much it hurts. Everyday it hurts, especially today. Today was the happiest day of my life, when we became engaged and you found out about Arabella. Oh I wish you could see her now, Draco. She's so much like you. You would get on so well with her. I know she'll be in Slytherin, just like her Daddy…

'Mummy, you loved Daddy very much, didn't you?'

'Love, honey. I still love your Daddy and always will. Just like I'll always love you.' Together Hermione and Arabella placed the roses on the snow next to the marble, then slowly made their way home.

**A/N – Feedback, if you would be so kind! And I hope it isn't too confusing**


End file.
